waters_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Pridak
Pridak was the leader of the six Barraki warlords. History The Pit Pridak and the other Barraki were forced to be confined in The Pit, mutated into water-breathers that could never set foot on land again. Some time later, Pridak organized an army of Takea. 300 years ago, a region of the island above them, named Mahri Nui, broke off and crushed the Barraki Fortress, a structure similar to the one they previously had on land. Pridak allowed the inhabitants of the city- Matoran- to survive, seeing nothing to gain from them, although he and his Barraki did torment the Matoran with their armies. They stayed there for quite some time, until news of a Mask of Life came. The Barraki agreed to do everything they could to get that mask, because if they did, they could become air breathers again. Pridak immediately went to action, and destroyed Defilak's sub, with Defilak, Sarda, Gar and Idris inside it,though they were not dead. He brought them to a cave to ask them about the Mask of Life, and what they knew about it. When Sarda refused to answer, Pridak showed his harshness by dragging him out of his water bubble and throwing him to his waiting army of Takea Shark (the Matoran did not die from this, however). He then asked Defilak to show him. Gar and Idris swam away to Mahri Nui. However, Defilak was delayed, and Pridak was becoming angry, when a 300-foot Venom Eel arrived. Pridak knew that this beast was created from the Mask of Life, and followed its direction. He found Mantax, another Barraki, who told him where it came from, a cave, and that Kalmah, another Barraki, was knocked out from the force of it. They both left to see The Mask of Life. When they got there, Brutaka, as well as the other Barraki, were all there. When Pridak attempted to take Brutaka on, he was defeated. He later woke up and agreed with the others that Brutaka was a phony, and had him taken away by a Giant Squid. Then, all six of them went to confront Dekar, the Matoran with the mask. Pridak took it from him, and was cursed-he now was incredibly overreactional and prone to anger from the least bit of a nuisance. Takadox managed to calm him with his hypnotizing powers. He, along with all the other Barraki went to "greet" the Toa Mahri once they found out that the six Toa were coming from the Stone Cord. The Barraki captured the Toa Mahri and put them into confined cells, while attending a meeting about who should take the Mask of Life. They eventually came to an agreement-Nocturn, Ehlek's lieutenant, should take the mask because he was too stupid to do anything with it. However, Pridak soon found out that the Toa Mahri had escaped, and he commanded the Barraki to split up into groups and destroy them. He teamed up with Takadox, and they found Matoro with Maxilos (actually Teridax). They commanded their armies to attack his army of reanimated dead creatures, and there was a tremendous battle. Pridak's army was starting to win, when Ehlek's army advanced on Pridak's. Pridak, currently unaware that the whole thing was caused by a trick from Hewkii, attacked Ehlek's army, and there was total chaos. The Barraki eventually realized that they had been tricked by the Toa Mahri, and they started to gather up to attack them, when a meeting was called for from Mantax. Pridak attended the meeting, just like all the Barraki, and realized that Mantax had both the Mask of Life and the Betrayal Contract. Mantax had started to give a list of demands when an avalanche fell, causing chaos. Pridak battled the Toa Mahri but the six Toa escaped. However, the Barraki began to gather up their armies to destroy the Toa Mahri when Maxilos interfered, revealing that he was Teridax. Pridak was the most angry, stating that Teridax had ruined their lives enough, without interfering again. However, "Maxilos" simply stated that he was not interfering, and knocked out all six Barraki. However, Maxilos/Makuta had failed to realize one thing-the Barraki's armies were still at large. They had destroyed Maxilos and left Teridax's fate unknown by the time Pridak and the others woke up, and Pridak commanded an all-out charge to destroy the Toa Mahri once and for all. They arrived, and began viciously attacking the Toa Mahri, until the Mask of Life teleported them away. Mantax found Pridak and gave him the original Hydraxon's Helmet. Pridak found out the current Hydraxon was not the original, and gathered his army of Takea sharks to find the jailer. While fighting Hydraxon, Pridak stated that a Matoran named Dekar had disappeared just when Hydraxon appeared, thinking he would fool Hydraxon. Not listening, Hydraxon defeated Pridak and took him to the Pit. Waters of Darkness To be written Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and Abilities Pridak was physically the most powerful and one of the fastest Barraki. Pridak also possessed all of the enhanced senses of a real shark, such as enhanced eyesight; hearing; and smell. He could also detect electrical fields. After the Ignika cured his mutations, he lost these abilities. Personality and Traits Pridak was the unofficial leader of the Barraki and previously was the unofficial leader of the League. He was a fiery leader and would not hesitate to reward disobedience or insolence with pain. He once blinded Kalmah in one eye and bit off one of Nocturn's arms in a separate engagement. Pridak was a leader who ruled with his emotions, able to hold a grudge against someone indefinitely. His mutations were possibly the worst punishment he could receive, before his transformation he took great pride in his own appearance and believed creatures that carried monstrous faces such as the one he would later bear did not deserve to live. He, like the other Barraki, despised Teridax, and would not hesitate to defy him to his face. He was also almost as complex a thinker as the Makuta. His hate for Teridax was especially intense, as he alone once worked as little more then a slave of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Although hot-headed, he was very practical, since he saw no gain from killing the Matoran of Mahri Nui, he chose not to, but if he could get something out of it, he would gladly destroy the entire city and sleep peacefully that night. Pridak was cursed by the Kanohi Ignika when he tried to touch it. He was stuck forever in a murderous rage. Gallery Appearances *BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness Trivia *He is voiced by FireStar97. Category:Barraki